Sale el sol
by Nemesishayunasola
Summary: Lo unico que me queda es amar. InuxKag
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: si, si rumiko Inu es tuyo pero la historia es mia.

_Sale el sol - Prefacio._

Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar en este mundo, pero si su vida depende de mi amor estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por él. Ahora me encuentro demasiado lejos como para provocarle algún mal y mis instintos dicen que si sigo así puede que se salve. Si no me hubiera cruzado con esa mujer mi razón estaría tranquila y no me encontraría en este avión volviendo a casa.

Voy a tener que sufrir para darle lo que nunca pude vivir y no me importa. Después de tantos años lo sigo amando igual, con la misma locura y pasión.

N/A: los reviews son bienvenidos...


	2. Capitulo 1: Dos caminos

Disclaimer: Rumiko es la unica afortunada, ella es dueña de todo y no quiere compartir a Inu conmigo. Ufa... (pose de caprichosa total)XD.

Sale el sol.

Capítulo I: dos caminos.

Sus ojos dorados destellaban al sol rojizo de la tarde, tomo el último sorbo de café y dio un vistazo por las ventanas. Estiro los músculos de sus brazos sin levantarse de su asiento y suspiro. -Unos meses más y pierdo mi libertad.- pensó en voz alta y sonrió al mirar la foto de su prometida. La piel nívea contrastaba con el negro cortinado de cabello y los ojos chocolate opaco. Las líneas de su rostro eran casi perfectas, entremezcladas en un sobrio equilibrio. Las cejas enmarcaban sus ojos calculadores y daban pie de inicio a una pequeña nariz respingada. La atención del muchacho se desvió a sus labios rosados, suaves y amables. Un sabor dulce se deslizo por su boca.

_Busco la suavidad de su aliento, después de semejante confesión de sus sentimientos. Llego hasta ella y presiono con ligereza sus labios. La calidez de su roce no tenía comparación en este mundo, trataba de hallar alguien en su memoria que lo besara igual; pero no había tal imagen grabada en él. Ella tenía una inocencia, ingenuidad e inexperiencia que hacían más sutilmente deseable ese encuentro._

_Volvió la concentración a su rostro. Líneas puras, algo infantiles, las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, su cabello negro matizándose con el sol en el punto más alto del cielo. Podía notar su nerviosismo en sus brillantes ojos chocolate, que lo observaban con cierta admiración y deslumbramiento._

Sacudió sus pensamientos, esa chica no era su prometida. Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde su último encuentro. -Mi primera novia.- sonrió con amargura. El ácido del doloroso recuerdo se desparramo por su cuerpo. Era inexorable el daño que le hacía sacar a relucir lo que ella había significado para él en esa etapa de su vida. La esperanza de que el amor existía se la había devuelto lentamente, pero también se la había arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenso la mandíbula intentando recuperar la compostura, eso ya era pasado. Él era feliz y se iba a casar con la mujer ideal, que todo hombre desearía.

-Inuyasha, vamos que se nos hace tarde.- aviso un joven de azules ojos. Sin meterse en la oficina. Al notar que el susodicho no presto atención, ingreso y le dio un golpe en la nuca. -Ahora que tengo tu atención...- Inuyasha lo observaba con tanto odio que parecía que lo iba a matar -...vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión.- sonrió estúpidamente a la mirada asesina de su amigo.

Suspiro rendido, por más que lo matara a golpes no le iba a sacar lo idiota. Necesita que Miroku naciera otra vez y tal vez con suerte se le arreglaría. -Está bien, vamos.- se levanto de la silla giratoria y salieron de la oficina.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El vestido calaba su cintura con tal naturalidad que parecía una segunda piel. El suave bronceado de su cuerpo resaltaba con el blanco color de sus ropas. El cabello negro caía sobre su espalda descubierta enrulándose con gracia en las puntas. La sonrisa en su rostro destellaba como pequeños diamantes. Ningún hombre podía apartar la mirada de su angelical rostro y su atrevido escote. Sin embargo ella no le daba ninguna importancia.

-Mmm... riquísimo- sonrió con plenitud para sus amistades. El trago de alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos con su cordura. Choco su copa con la de su amiga. Se veía calmada y alegre, pero su interior estaba hecho una tormenta. Rebozaba de alegría, se sentía feliz de volver a pertenecer a algo tan habitual como una reunión de ex-compañeros de secundaria.

-¡Hay que bailar!- hablo una muchacha a su oído con la voz más alta que pudo. El lugar estaba atestado de gente y la música era muy fuerte como para que se escuchara hasta la luna.

-¡Me parece que vienen a buscarte para eso!- respondió y señalo a las espaldas de la chica, que no entendió a que se refería -¡Miroku viene a buscarte, Sango!- explico y la mencionada se sonrió. Tomo de un solo sorbo su trago y se encamino hacia él para arrebatarle un beso.

Se dio la vuelta, considerando que una mirada curiosa menos les daría más privacidad. Sus dedos acariciaron el filo de la copa de cristal con dejadez y poca importancia, como si tratara de perder el tiempo. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, se sentía un poco mareada. El ruido empezaba a aturdirla.

-¡Hola!- una voz ronca y tersa se escurrió entre todo el alboroto hasta sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta, atónita, quería creer que estaba en una pesadilla o que era alguien más a quien le pertenecía aquel estremecedor arrullo.

Su rostro entristeció, el aire no entro a sus pulmones y el corazón casi renuncio a su constante golpeteo. El solo hecho verlo era suficiente para tirar abajo las paredes que resguardaban sus recuerdos con él. -Inuyasha...- susurro casi al borde del llanto.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella con pesadez como si algo tirara de sus zapatos con más fuerza de la habitual. Su boca se torció en un gesto casi de sopor, de descompostura e incomodidad. -¡Hola Kagome!- dijo casi en contra de su voluntad y tenso la mandíbula.

-¡Hola!- respondió con falsa alegría. Lo miro de lleno a las doradas orbes buscando respuestas a preguntas que no tenia. Tanto había pasado entre ellos, tiempo fundamentalmente. En el tiempo siempre hay hechos que para bien o para mal marcan la vida, entre todos esos hechos había uno principal. Uno que había marcado la bifurcación entre dos corazones que parecían tener todo para estar juntos.

El joven de dorados ojos bufo molesto y con desagrado, como si la muchacha le provocara malestar y se retiro de su lado, muy lejos de su vista. Él ya había marcado un camino muy alejado del suyo, durante esos largos cuatro años que no estuvo a su lado.


	3. capitulo 2: el hecho

Disclaimer: No hay caso, Rumiko sigue siendo dueña de Inu. Me lo regalarias para primavera? (sonrie simpaticamente) :D

Sale el sol.

Capítulo II: el hecho.

Salí disparada al exterior. Había un inmenso jardín verde con árboles y bancos de mármol. Mi respiración estaba bruscamente agitada igual que mi corazón. Quería llorar, no había pensado que verlo después de tantos años me afectaría de tal forma. Su rostro amable había cambiado, ahora era más maduro y menos vivo. Tome tiempo para calmarme y me senté en uno de los bancos. -¿Qué queres Kagura?- fácilmente note el hedor de su perfume.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- hablo con desdén -¿Qué tal Italia?- su falsa camaradería me provocaba repulsión. Tomo asiento a mi lado y se limito a observarme con sus rojizos ojos. Sabía que venía a buscarme para algún trabajo de su adorado jefe. -Veo que no me dirás.- pronuncio después de unos interminables instantes -¿Ese muchacho significa algo para vos?- inquirió mirando a mis espaldas como si pudiera vislumbrar el pasado.

-Complicado...- susurre. Toda la bruma en mi mente desaparecía, clara señal de que se vendría el dolor muy pronto. Sus ojos no dejaban de observarme expectantes. De mis nuevas compañías Kagura era la más "confiable", nunca contaba nada de lo que le decía. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era por temor o por respeto. Tal vez era la segunda, ella no había tenido una vida como la mía antes de la transformación y eso me daba algo de pena.

-Bueno...- cerré los ojos remontándome a aquel tiempo en el que era feliz, aquel tiempo en que la palabra amor no me descocía los miembros, ni los remiendos en el corazón.

_El primer año de su carrera universitaria iba a terminar, sentía como el peso iba menguando de sus hombros. Aunque las voces que escuchaba durante la noche no disminuían._

_-¿Para qué vivir? Nada tiene sentido. Matarte sería algo tan armonioso...- la voz era suave y tranquila, pero atemorizaba a la muchacha sentía que era un muerto él que le hablaba -...deseo que mueras en tus propias manos, te verías hermosa suicidándote...- soltó una fina risa y la joven pego un salto en su cama._

_Bajo a tropel las escaleras, el pijama toda sudada se le pegaba al cuerpo al igual que sus cabellos azabaches a la cara. La luz de día le dio de lleno en la cara. Corrió hasta los brazos de su madre y se refugió en ella para largar su llanto._

_-O-O-O-_

_El hombre de bata blanca hacia todas las pruebas sin conseguir un resultado coherente. La única de todas que dio un resultado aceptable fue la tomografía. –Un tumor…- pronuncio perplejo, una adolescente de 19 años con un tumor en la cabeza no era agradable de concebir. –Tendremos que hacer una biopsia.- comunico a ambas y reposo una mano en el hombro de la madre para darle sus fuerzas._

-Así que estabas loca.- dedujo Kagura que no se había separado de mi.

-Mmm… si, después del intento de operación del tumor termine en un psiquiátrico. Inu… el chico, mi novio- aclare – iba a visitarme todos los días.- mire mis manos, me lastimaba el vacio.

_Inuyasha empujaba una silla de ruedas al jardín del hospital mientras una joven Kagome demacrada miraba el cenit. Beso sus mejillas y la abrazo. Ambos respiraron profundamente, esos momentos a solas eran escasos para ellos y por lo tanto los más preciados._

_Kagome tomo aire con fuerza, se iba a obligar a algo macabro. No veía fruto en esta relación, sentía que lo estaba atando a algo sin sentido y era lo último que quería para él. -¿Por qué venís todos los días?- inquirió con un hilo de voz._

_-Porque te extraño y quiero que estés bien.- contesto seguro y sin dudar. La miro a los ojos sorprendido por su pregunta. -¿Qué, no queres que venga más?- cuestiono contraatacando._

_-No, no quiero. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo.- soltó todo casi sin anestesia, sus ojos se encontraron desconcertados. Ella sabiendo que mentía y él quebrándose de dolor. –Ya no te amo. Nunca te ame.- dio la estocada final para dejarlo sin aliento._

-Soy un ser despreciable…- escondí mi rostro entre mis manos mientras sentía como las lagrimas me bañaban las mejillas -…rompí su corazón con unas simples palabras…- ahogue las gotas, Kagura era de fiar pero aun era mi enemiga y no podía verme flaquear por un simple ser, según su punto de vista.

-Sabias lo que se te venía encima.- reacciono rápido a una señal lejana a mis sentidos - Debo irme.- apuro su voz y corrió.

Un dulce aroma embargo mis pulmones, era como un recuerdo volviendo con deseos de torturarme. - Estas cambiada.- oír su voz se sentía como una daga. Se sentó a mi lado, su calidez me devolvió un poco de la vida que me había negado yo misma. –No es el pelo, ni la cara, ni el cuerpo. Tus ojos perdieron todo el brillo que tenían.- estaba de acuerdo, mi infantil expresión había sido arrebatada por el tiempo. Después de lo que me había parecido un instante de soledad interminable él estaba sentado a mi lado con sus ojos dorados destellando a la luz de las estrellas.

N/A: Review bienvenidos... Y feliz primavera adelantada. Eeeh no se si andare x otros rumbos mañana, lejos de mi vicio (abraza psicoticamente el monitor) por eso les actualizo hoy. Besos que pasen un lindo dia de primavera y que les regalen muchas flores!


	4. Capitulo 3: Derecho a olvidar

Disclaimer: -habla por telefono mientras da vueltas por el living- Rumiko, hermosa, me prestas a Inu? - escucha atentamente y se le empieza a poner palida la cara -¡¿CUANTO? Ni con vender mi vida te pago, quedatelo...- corta el telefono desaforada y resopla -Sigue siendo de ella, ufa!- T.T

Dedicado a ese chico (super sexy) que vive enfrente de la estacion de escalada, mi mayor inspiracion. Por mas vueltas que le de al asunto mi hambre por el no se consume... tienta demasiado "el bonito".

Muchas gracias a los reviews setsuna17. ¿Betty por donde andaras?

Sale el sol.

Capítulo III: derecho a olvidar.

Pacientes, uno al lado de otro, aguardaron disfrutando el silencio. Después de una separación tan larga no tenían mucho que decirse, ni reprocharse. Los suspiros del joven Taisho cortaron la paz de la noche. -¿Italia?- inquirió en un murmullo con voz grave y profunda.

-Si...- contesto Kagome aceptando lo inevitable -Es un lindo lugar.- sonrió con franqueza. Su presencia seguía teniendo el efecto serenador de siempre. La respiración de ambos era densa.

-Si te gustan los italianos.- aclaro escéptico Inuyasha, tomo un trago de su bebida. Su boca se curvo de un lado añadiéndole un toque irresistible a su rostro. Sabía que con esa irritaría a la joven Higurashi de sobremanera.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, luego lo observo con furia disimulada en sus entrecerrados ojos. Las pestañas se apelmazaban como si fueran dos pequeños plumeros. -Antisocial...- mascullo aguantando una sonrisa. Corrió su vista al cielo y fingió enojo. -¿Y vos?- pregunto volviendo a él con los labios exquisitamente curvados.

-¿Yo qué?- cuestiono distraído, una ceja se elevaba levemente en su frente. Sin querer había arrastrado recuerdos para ambos. La mueca favorita de ella y la sonrisa traviesa que desataba en su rostro. Trago duro, el dolor pasaba filoso en sus entrañas.

Sofoco la angustia y volvió a sonreír, auto complacida de que lo había pillado con la guardia baja. -Te vas a casar.- susurro cargada de entusiasmo.

-Mmm... Si...- dijo casi con pesar como si le arañara la garganta admitirlo.

-¿Te arrepentís?- inquirió sorprendida y sin dejar de escrutarlo.

-No.- respondió sincero y su rostro se cargo de devoción mientras recordaba el semblante de su novia -Es un ser...-

-...amable...- completo Kagome con burla.

Inuyasha la observo con descompostura -No, por favor. No empieces.- suplico con tersedad en el tono, logrando deslumbrar a la muchacha.

Ella sonrió, le encantaba torturarlo. -Es una buena persona.- su gesto se volvió noble -Y se le nota de lejos que te ama. Se merecen el uno al otro.- la alegría ajena aplacaba su dolor. Se permitió una leve curva de sinceridad en sus labios.

-¡Ja! No solo cambiaste el brillo en tus ojos, - dedujo el joven Taisho -también dejaste de ser tan resentida.- se sonrió con autosuficiencia y luego coloco la máscara de seriedad. Los dos habían crecido mucho, probablemente ella en contra de su voluntad.

-No tengo razones para estar resentida.- afirmo secamente mirando el suelo.

-Pensé que me ibas a odiar cuando te enteraras de que me estaba por casar.- aclaro con matiz de tristeza. Había una parte de él que no quería renunciar a ella, que no permitía que la olvidara.

-Te equivocas, estoy feliz. Por fin encontraste a alguien que te ama de verdad.- pronuncio esperanzada. Su felicidad era lo único que le importaba, aunque esta se diera lejos de ella.

-Pero yo tenía alguien que me amaba de verdad.- se acerco a Kagome con cuidado como si se fuera a escapar –Un día sin querer la rompí y a partir de ahí todo nos salió mal.- las imágenes se arremolinaron en su pecho como una mancha de angustia.

-La curaste…- agrego la joven Higurashi acariciando su negro cabello con ternura -…el problema es que no pudiste cuidarla de ella misma. Tuvo miedo de atarte.- las orbes se le volvieron cristalinas.

-¿A qué?- soltó en un murmullo.

-A eso… a esa vida en ese lugar.- su corazón estaba a punto de rebalsar de lágrimas.

-Por vos hubiera terminado encerrado en el loquero.- confeso con una chispa en sus ojos perteneciente a un fuego más grande que creía hace tiempo haber apagado.

-Eso era lo que no quería. Te estabas consumiendo. No era la vida que quería para vos.- explico triste haciendo fuerza para no desmoronarse.

-Kagome si pudiera hacer al…- sus labios fueron censurados con el dedo índice de la muchacha.

-Tenemos derecho a olvidar.- susurro con ligereza y corto el contacto con el joven Taisho. Deshecha miro al frente tratando de recuperar algo de aliento.

Ambos se sanaron en silencio, guardando toda clase de esperanza para con el otro en un abismo. Esos sentimientos parecían tener fecha de vencimiento y ya estaban más que pasados de fecha. -¿Vas a venir a mi casamiento?- reanudo Inuyasha disipando la incomodidad, una breve sonrisa lo recorrió, imagino a la muchacha a su lado caminando hacia el altar en un vestido blanco.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- una brillante curva adorno su semblante. Lo abrazo con energía. -No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Además si te escapas te obligo a volver.- rio con gracia, se le habían cruzado tantas formas de interrumpir esa unión. ¿Pero que le podía ofrecer ella? Absolutamente nada, solo peligro y era lo último que deseaba.

-Vamos adentro.- pidió, se levanto y extendió una mano a ella en un galante gesto.

-La música me marea, está muy fuerte. Además ya me voy.- susurro a su oído como si fuera una niña. Deposito un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

N/A: si yo fuera ella ya le hubiera hecho todo lo debido y no lo tambien. Proxima actualizacion el lunes, si uno que yo conosco no me desconcentra(sisi vos- levanta una ceja y sus ojos se destiñen hasta volverse dorados, la mujer se le avalanza y le come la boca a besos).

Reviews bien vistos y se agradecen.

-¿Te llevo?- grito para que lo escuchara. Ella volteo y lo miro incrédula.


	5. Capitulo 4: Humana una vez mas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha de Rumiko, la historia mia. Si, si de esta retorcida cabeza. XD

_Sale el sol._

Capítulo IV: Humana una vez más.

Sus labios se deslizaban con ansias sobre él. Su cuerpo robusto le devolvía el calor que le había robado la separación. Las prendas sobraban en ese encuentro mientras los deseos de unirse al otro corrían líquidos entre ellos. Los besos levantaban cada vez más la temperatura y el olor a oxido y sal llego a su olfato. Se separo de él asustada y lo observo justo de donde brotaba el aroma. -Estas lastimado.- pronuncio casi desahuciada, se iba a retorcer de dolor si algo malo le pasaba al joven Taisho.

-Voy a estar bien.- intento calmarla, sus doradas orbes estaban cargadas de fuego. Se acerco a ella intentando besarla.

-No, estás perdiendo demasiada sangre.- se alejo otro poco buscando su ropa. Lo iba a llevar a un hospital a la fuerza de ser necesario.

-Voy a estar bien, amor. Soy igual que vos.- pronuncio meloso y con la voz grave y ronca.

Kagome se quedo con la mandíbula desencajada, no podía entender lo que había dicho. Atemorizada salto de su cama y grito a todo pulmón. Seco sus lagrimas bruscamente y se relajo al notar la oscuridad de su recamara. -Fue un sueño...- recostó la cabeza en la almohada y el aroma a perfume francés penetro en su sistema.

Los cabellos de Kagura se enredaron en las manos de Kagome. La arrojo de espaldas contra el colchón y le apretó el cuello sin dejarla respirar. -¡¿Qué le van a hacer?- su rostro se bañaba en lagrimas mientras apretaba los dientes. Soltó su agarre al notar que no le iba a poder contestar.

La mujer de rojizas orbes recupero el aliento, sobo su cuello, casi perdía la vida. -No sé, pero Naraco tiene planeado algo grande. Algo en él le parece interesante.- explico, mirándola de lejos por temor a ser atacada nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me avisas?- las saladas gotas corroían su alma. El único ser que merecía paz parecía que nunca la iba a encontrar.

-Es importante para vos.- respondió con seriedad, sentía que algo de la pena de la joven se transmitía a ella.

-Si se entera te van a matar.- informo sombría sin observarla, era difícil controlar sus emociones cuando tenía espectadores

-Yo no dije nada.- susurro Kagura y salió como una sombra por la ventana agitando las cortinas blancas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La avenida estaba atestada de vehículos. Había estacionado en frente del café, cerró la puerta del automóvil y se dio el "lujo" de dar dos míseros pasos. -¡Lindo auto!- una sutil mezcla de niñez y alegría lo saludaron de lejos.

Volteo hasta encontrarse con la pequeña dueña de la voz, enfundada en unos pantalones demasiados ajustados como para dejar algo a la imaginación. -¡Hola!- instantáneamente se le plasmo una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¿Qué haces por acá?- inquirió cuando se le acerco lo suficiente.

-Vine a tomar algo de café- los semblantes de los dos tenían mas luz que cualquiera de los transeúntes, como si ambos fueran el sol personal del otro.

-Yo también, vamos que te invito.- contento por la hermosa coincidencia la encamino al local -Pensé que hoy volvías a Italia.- comento con cierto regocijo interno de su cercanía -Un cappuccino y un express negro, por favor.- pidió a un camarero y volvió la vista a ella con gesto petulante.

-Te acordaste.- articulo con sorpresa y admiración. No la había olvidado después de todo. Su corazón saltaba de alegría y no podía evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Mmm... Iba a ir a Italia pero tuve un pequeño cambio de planes. Lo más probable es que me vaya después de tu casamiento.- aclaro con la sonrisa insoslayable. Sabía que debía evitar darle alas al asunto; pero era inevitable sentir esa sensación de humanidad cerca de él.

Inuyasha ineludiblemente enterneció su gesto. -Me parece bien, así vas a conocer mejor a Kikio.- y una sonrisa mas adorno su semblante. Hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz y que no sonreía tanto.

Kagome tomo su mano en busca de aliento y miro el oro en sus ojos. -Gracias por permitirme estar en tu vida una vez más.- los dos sufrieron la agonía de lo que significaban esas palabras. Por un segundo quisieron estrechar la distancia entre sus labios. El sonido del celular los saco de su deseo casi vital.

-"Hablemos. Onigumo"- la pantalla la desconecto del instante humano que iba a tener, de aquello que se había negado hacia tanto tiempo.

-Tengo que atender esto.- dijo molesta consigo misma, solo había llevado problemas hasta él. Se levanto y dejo el dinero en la mesa. Un torbellino de tristeza la asediaba otra vez.

-Vení a casa mañana.- pronuncio rápido -¿Te acordas donde es?- inquirió cuando obtuvo su completa atención. El aire no quería entrar en él, su imagen lo ahogaba.

-Si, nos vemos mañana.- sonrió, saludo con la mano y se fugo por la puerta.

N/A: disculpeeeeeeeeeeen el retraso. Es que el lunes estaba muuy viciosa y ayer era uuufff, bueno tenia que interrumpir él. ¿Cómo puede ser que él me haga romper mi marca de cara dura? ¿Es que soy tan manable ante su simple presencia? Mmmm... pensandolo bien si, esta todo dicho cuando me hace saltar el corazon en un millon de palpitaciones y las piernas me quedan de gelatina. En fin no me hagan caso, quede muy mal de ayer.

Les dejo un beso y como siempre: los reviews no molestan. Hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Capitulo 5: el miedo

Disclaimer: ¿Qué no puedo acosar lo suficiente a Rumiko como para que me regale a Inu? (chasquea la lengua) Bueno si esta bien, es posible que me lleven presa. Pero con probar... ¡Bueno me quedo aca de brazos cruzados! Pero que quede bien claro conciencia: Inu hoy es de Rumiko, mañana sera mio. Muajajaja (se frota las manos mientras los ojos le brillan sospechosamente)

Sale el sol.

Capitulo V: El miedo.

Onigumo no era santo de mi devoción, pero el maldito siempre conseguía información al día. -Dame los archivos.- pronuncie con los dientes apretados a la par que mis manos retorcían el cuello de su camisa. Si no dejaba de reír estúpidamente su cuello terminaría roto sin poder cumplir su misión de transportar oxigeno.

-No tenés permitido el acceso Kagome y además él no dejo nada esta semana.- me explico con gran esfuerzo. Su piel comenzaba a tonarse morada. Lo solté y cayo brusco en su sillón giratorio. -Te ves tan humana con el miedo grabado en tu cara.- observo de manera paternal y rio pesado y con sorna.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a tener miedo. Quería esconderme en un rincón, llorar y chuparme el dedo como un bebe. Si le pasaba algo a Inuyasha jamás iba a perdonármelo. Un sudor frio me sacudió el cuerpo. El remedo de hombre delante mío tenia razón me había vuelto vulnerable a los sentimientos, me había vuelto humana. Todo por el simple miedo. -¿Qué quiere?- inquirí con un hilo de voz. Mi cuerpo temblaba, los nervios y la inseguridad me azotaban.

-Un buena guerra.- esbozo algo macabro en su rostro, lo que para un ser normal sería una sonrisa -Tiene la sospecha de que él te va a dar batalla.- carcajeo, mi rostro se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos. Estaba plagado de pánico e ira contenida.

-¡Maldito!- di media vuelta mientras el grito se partía en mi garganta y golpee la puerta de metal dejando una gran abolladura -¡No lo va a conseguir! ¡¿Me escuchaste Onigumo? ¡No va...- salí hecha una furia del lugar. Quería llorar como una niña pequeña. Iban a lastimar a mi amor por un simple capricho.

Tenía que calmarme, encontrar la forma de evitar que Naraco tomara posesión de su bondad, de su razón. Inuyasha tenía que morir como un anciano con una hermosa vida hecha con su familia, su esposa, sus hijos y nietos.

El aire no pasaba por mi garganta. El solo hecho de imaginarlo indestructible me reducía a un ser temeroso. No por lo que pudiera hacerme a mí, sino porque perdería su vida. Esto no era lo que deseaba para él, definitivamente no lo era. Menos si los planes de Naraco eran crearlo para que nos destruyamos el uno al otro, como una especie de Shakespeare bizarro. -Probablemente lo lastime mas yo que él a mi.- susurre, llene la bañadera con agua. Mi casa era el único lugar donde podría tranquilizarme.

Ahogue mis pensamientos por una milésima de segundo. Mi interior estaba en una guerra interna. Me devanaba los sesos para encontrar alguna forma de salvarlo. Algo iba a querer Naraco de mí a cambio de él, pero iba a ser algo importante. Tal vez que volviera a mi antiguo trabajo y más que seguro seria el hecho de que debería entregar mi cuerpo para lo que él deseara. No me aseguraría del todo que no lo transformaría para divertirse. La otra opción seria de entrega completa, batallar contra él. Impedirle su cercanía, vigilar a mi amor día y noche. Mancharme las manos con sangre una vez más, excepto que esta vez no sería sangre de inocentes como mi antigua labor.

Salí del agua devolviendo el oxigeno a mis pulmones. Lo vigilaría, el miedo de perderlo sería aplacado de esa forma y estaría más segura de que el desgraciado de Naraco no se le acercaría. Mi sistema se calmo, me vestí rápido. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía localizar a mi objetivo y empezar con mi nuevo pasatiempo. Sonreí. –Lindo hobby.- trataría de mejorar mis tácticas de acechadora y procuraría ser sumamente discreta con el asunto.

-¿Qué planeas?- el chillido de la voz de Kagura me sorprendió. Estaba con la guardia baja, el miedo me había lastimado los sentidos. Sonrió al notar mi distracción.

-Vigilia…- susurre con profundidad, dejándole claro que no interviniera. Mis ojos de un color chocolate desvaído la enfrentaron. En este momento todos eran mis enemigos, incluso mi propia sombra.

El sudor le recorrió la frente, eso era bueno no había perdido mi encanto de asesina. –Él lo sabe, va a aprovechar el menor descuido de tu parte.- lo que me decía no era nada sorprendente. Naraco siempre se adelantaba un paso, pero esta vez yo daría tres pasos delante de sus fauces.

-No me importa. Si tengo que dejar de respirar para que no se le acerque, lo voy a hacer.- comente decidida mientras abotonaba mi pantalón. Estaba dispuesta de dejarlo todo y nadie me iba a intimidar. Tenía bien claro cuál era mi objetivo, mi plan y su finalidad. Aquel que se interpusiera solo conseguiría su inevitable muerte. Unas lágrimas me corrieron escuetas por la cara.

-Debe ser lindo sentir el amor por alguien más, aun en estas condiciones.- articulo Kagura enternecida por mí. Era muy perceptiva e incluso mejor de lo que yo había resultado conmigo misma. Todavía estaba enamorada de él, tal y como la primera vez que lo sentí.

Afirme las botas a mis pies. –Vete…- pedí con poca fuerza. Debía de recuperar mi frio temperamento o solo cometería errores en mi nueva obsesión. Una curva tonta asomo por mi rostro. –Una nueva forma de decir amor, que cursi.- seque las lagrimas y salí del edificio en busca del muchacho que tanto amaba.

N/A: hola! ¿Ando media atrasada o me parece a mi? Eeeeeh... a ver como les explico. El lunes me meti en el vicio y casi me tuvieron que sacar con la policia :P. Mientras que ayer (martes) digamos que apenas sali del salon de clases estaba él (OMG) esperandome con todo su sexy y hermoso hablar (?) (si ya se eso no me lo creo ni yo). Y no me dejo respirar , tal cual no me dejo y yo tambien me deje XD jajaja. Iba a publicar total el tenia los cap en su compu pero no se que paso que termine lejos de la compu :O. Bueno mejor no sigo mas, ademas ya les deje el nuevo cap ^.^ para que lo disfruten.

Reviews siempre bienvenidos...


	7. Capitulo 6: Lazos nuevos y viejos

Disclaimer: Rumikito de mi corazón, ¿qué te cuesta prestarme a Inu? Es solo un ratito nada mas. Eh, eh, eh? ¿Me lo prestas? -ruega arrodillada, cinco minutos despues se la ve saliendo acompañada de dos hombres altos y en traje negro. Siendo llevada a las rastras- ¡Ya vas a venir ingrata!XD

Sale el sol.

Capítulo VI: Lazos nuevos y viejos.

El modesto hogar no había cambiado en nada. Las mismas flores, el mismo color de las paredes y el mismo aroma a paz. -Mioga, tan juvenil como siempre.- saludo la muchacha de negros cabellos, esbozo una cristalina sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señorita Kagome, pero qué...- el anciano sorprendido interrumpió sus labores con las plantas y se acerco para estrecharla en un afable abrazo que ella correspondió con calidez. -Llega tarde, el joven... bueno él... se va a casar.- comento con la pena carcomiéndole el gesto. La muchacha era muy especial para él y sabia que el menor de los Taisho dejaría hasta a Afrodita por ella.

Negó rápido con la mano y curvo los labios, divertida por el cariño del jardinero. -Se que se va a casar, hasta me invito a la ceremonia.- la alegría no se le fue del rostro, sin embargo en su interior unas lagrimas descorrían su fortaleza. -¿Están adentro?- interrogo rápido antes de que se olvidara su papel de indiferente.

-Si, señorita. Están preparando los arreglos de la boda.- aclaro e hizo pasar a la jovencita. No perdía la esperanza de que los dos volvieran a su antiguo amorío. Nunca mas había visto al joven Taisho tan feliz como cuando estuvo con ella.

-Gracias...- la sinceridad guardada en lo más profundo de su ser había salido sin oponer mucha resistencia. Entro a la sala y sus ojos recayeron en el dorado brillo de otros. Sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz rosado y bajo la vista evitando que su corazón se alterara aun más. -Hola.- pronuncio bajito cerca de Inuyasha.

Rio con el corazón observando la actitud de la chica. -Hola. Vamos que Kikio necesita una "opinión femenina".- la tomo del brazo sin pretender soltarla. La encamino hasta el jardín trasero, que estaba lleno de personas festejando. -Kikio, una opinión femenina.- explico Inuyasha algo irónico. El ambiente era raro, no precisamente tenso ni malo. Era pacifico como si esas dos mujeres se conocieran de toda la vida. Inuyasha se alejo para darles espacio, tampoco le agradaba tener que elegir el color de la decoración. Por el seria todo rojo y punto.

-Me hablo sobre vos.- dijo Kikio entre sonrisas amplias y luminosas. -Te aprecia...- miro con dulzura al ambarino. Su rostro profesaba un amor incondicional. -Vamos...- tomo la mano de Kagome y la llevo hasta un lugar más cómodo para conversar.

-Mmm... de vos no me hablo mucho. Creo que no le di tiempo.- expreso con calma intentando despreocupar a la futura señora Taisho -O supongo que quiso que tengamos algo para hablar. Es que siempre es medio colgado.- ambas soltaron risas cómplices, como si se entendieran de maravilla -Me dijo que necesitabas una opi...- comento en cuanto tomaron asiento bajo el gran cerezo de la casa.

-Si, los colores de los manteles. No distingue entre el marfil y el champan.- murmuro observando a su futuro esposo y le empezó a enseñar los catálogos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres jóvenes curvaban los labios sin poder parar sus risas. -"_Quien iba a pensar que mi ex-novia y mi futura esposa se iban a llevar tan bien. Esto tiene que ser un sueño."_- pensaba Inuyasha que no entendía lo que pasaba, se sentía en una dimensión desconocida.

-Esto si que es raro. ¿No deberíamos odiarnos a muerte?- Kikio detuvo sus risas en seco. Le parecía sumamente raro, ella sabía de su pequeño problemita con los celos y estaba convencida de que sacaría a la chica de su camino.

Kagome empalideció, la joven Nakamura era más perceptiva que le resto de los humanos. No había caído tan fácil en su ingenua actuación de buena niña. -Es que no vine a robarte a Inuyasha.- comento y aguanto el dolor en silencio. Era verdad, hasta deseaba que con ella fuera feliz. -Solo soy una buena amiga. El pasado quedo atrás y no puedo arriesgar las mismas cosas que antes. Ni lastimarlo otra vez.- una nueva bocanada de sinceridad escapo de su cuerpo.

La miro dudosa pero fingiendo creerle, esperaría paciente a dejarle todo claro cuando estuvieran a solas. Mientras tanto la observaría cautelosa. -Bueno estoy cansada. ¿Me llevas a casa?- pidió melosa pegando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Si, amor. ¿Te vas sola?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la joven Higurashi. Sus brazos rodeaban la frágil silueta de su novia protegiéndola del frio de la tarde. Vio como los ojos de Kagome oscurecían de tristeza.

-Voy a pedir un taxi.- saludo a la pareja con un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la salida. Ya era demasiado papel de humana por un día. Su corazón iba a quebrarse más de la cuenta si presenciaba una demostración más de amor. Estaba tan descontrolada que hasta sentía celos. Respiro profundo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. -Hora de trabajar.-pronuncio y siguió el automóvil del joven Taisho.

Su mente iba planeando como convencer a Kikio de que ella no era su enemiga. Tenía claro que la franqueza conseguiría su confianza. Aminoro la marcha, ya se encontraba en la casa del objetivo. -Mi reino por su vida humana...- susurro y miro hacia otro lado creyendo que Inuyasha y Kikio necesitarían intimidad. Quedo sorprendida al ver que solo se quedaron dormidos. -Pervertida...- se regaño a sí misma -Si hubiera sido yo ya estaríamos comiéndonos a besos.- suspiro y continuo concentrada en su acecho.

N/A: reviews bienvenidos y saludos!


	8. Capitulo 7: Un dia, un si

Disclaimer: yo quisiera pero Rumilko todavia no me los regalo, asi que son de ella.

Sale el sol.

Capitulo 7: Un día, un sí.

La alegría, el júbilo y los nervios se podían saborear en el fresco aire de invierno. Los trajes esplendorosos de los invitados complementaban con el engalanado lugar. Mirando fugazmente a todos lados unos ojos chocolate descoloridos vigilaban que nada sospechoso anduviera cerca. Su ágil silueta se encamino hacia los cuartos de atrás del salón.

-Permiso...- anuncio, se adentro a la habitación y observo los ojos dorados petrificados por la indecisión -¿Puedo...- inquirió a uno de los jóvenes que arreglaba sin mucho éxito la corbata del oji-dorado, este la dejo continuar con la labor y los dejo en privacidad -¿Nervioso?- su voz se desprendía con ironía.

-No, un poco ansioso.- esbozo a duras penas una sonrisa. Tomo las manos de la joven y la sentó con él en un sofá. -Quiero saber algo.- explico ante la incomprensión de su gesto -¿Todavía me amas?- soltó veloz y sin pausas. Sus ojos expresaban los deseos de que esa respuesta fuera sincera.

-Inuyasha...- susurro incomoda y se separo de él en contra de su voluntad recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que le resquebrajo el alma -...ya no... no te quiero de esa forma.- cada palabra se le iba clavando como una puñalada en el pecho, los ojos se le volvieron cristalinos y casi sucumbió a la locura de la mentira. -Kikio te ama...- musito con angustia, tragándose sus lagrimas -Vas a ser feliz.- sus labios se curvaron y deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven Taisho.

Con el corazón retorcido en el pecho, respiro profundo y apretó las manos en puños. -Kagome...- mascullo adolorido, los sentimientos por ella se arremolinaban en su cuerpo y desde los últimos meses habían crecido. -Puedo ser feliz con vos.- su respiración se volvió pesada y su rostro serio.

Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza, el cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Debía correr, alejarse; pero solo se quedaba para ver que las llamas de su primer amor no se habían apagado jamás. -No, no puedo. No quiero.- se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza. -Que seas feliz.- sus manos se separaron lentamente y el rostro de ambos se lleno de agonía. La joven capturo sus últimas fuerzas y salió del cuarto.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió el muchacho que estaba esperando afuera. Afirmo la mano en su hombro tratando de aflojar su semblante hosco y acongojado.

Inuyasha lo observo desconcertado. -Si, Miroku. Estoy... bien.- su voz vacilo luchando con la tristeza. Respiro hondo y se encamino al altar a esperar a la novia. Apretó una mueca en su rostro y no busco la mirada chocolate, no busco a nadie. Tenía el espíritu hecho un manojo de desolación.

La novia entro reflejando la luminosidad en el blanco vestido. La sonrisa cegaba a los espectadores con su brillo. El paso lento y minuciosamente calculado iba alargando la extenuante espera. Ocupo su lugar en el altar al lado de su futuro esposo y el júbilo se prendió de ambos.

Kagome, escondida entre los invitados, cerró los ojos. Necesitaba perder sus sentidos de esa dura realidad. Deseaba muy dentro suyo ser ella quien vistiera el color blanco, la que tomara la mano del joven Taisho y la que digiera el tan ansiado sí.

-Si, acepto.- articulo la varonil voz, un frio suspenso se deslizo por el aire.

-Si, acepto.- pronuncio la suave voz de Kikio. Kagome abrió los ojos y dejo de escuchar, de percibir la realidad. Sintió como cada ápice de su cuerpo se descomprimía y retorcía de sufrimiento.

Los esposos caminaron por el pasillo, el tormento había finalizado. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se cruzaron con el semblante de la joven Higurashi. El rostro de él se lleno de angustia y la muchacha sonrió con ternura, como si eso apaciguara la desgraciada suerte de su romance. El muchacho curvo los labios, entendía que ella le estaba ocultando algo y de una u otra forma lo averiguaría.

El arroz adorno los cabellos de todos en la salida. Las solteras se amontonaron en la parte trasera del auto a recibir el codiciado ramo. Después de que todas las mujeres batallaron para conseguir las flores se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Kagome quedo a un lado del camino, pensando una y otra vez en el hombre que se acababa de marchar. Apretó sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos. No comprendía si estaba encerrada en una horrible pesadilla o en la cruda realidad. Se abrazo con fuerza a sí misma. Debía recuperar la cordura y al frialdad, tenía que seguir a los recién casados para continuar su exhaustivo trabajo de cuidar a Inuyasha.

Recompuso el rostro y corrió tras la limusina, con disimulo. Las lágrimas le descorrían el maquillaje y cada paso que daba le descocía el alma. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que su amor pertenecía a otro ser, que ya solo le quedaba el consuelo de que podía asegurarle la vida que ella nunca iba a poder tener. Soltó un jadeo cuando vio el beso entre ambos amantes. La voluntad se le deshilacho y se ahogo en lágrimas.

N/A: Disculpen el retraso, hoy tampoco iba a publicar porque la verdad tengo el alma por el piso; pero como ya saben la lucha de las ideas es eterna. Reviews bienvenidos...

En homenaje a Nestor Kirchner.

Pd: no lo tomen como mensaje politico, porque no lo es.


	9. Capitulo 8: Feliz aniversario

Disclaimer: Rumiko... ¿pensalo bien? Prestame a Inu nada mas unos dias o mejor hacemos asi: me lo regalas porque sos la mujer mas simpatica, hermosa y buena del mundo. ¿Qué te parece? -su sonrisa victoriosa empieza a desdibujarse y se transforma en una mueca de frustación- TA BIEN! QUEDATELO PARA QUE LO QUIERO? -mira hacia el publico- Temo informarles que el operativo "chupamedias" no sirvio, sigue siendo de ella.

Sale el sol.

Capítulo VIII: Feliz aniversario.

Las colchas envolvían sus gráciles cuerpos desnudos y la fina lluvia contra los cristales componían una suave melodía. Los jóvenes desgastados por el trajín de la pasión empezaron a desperezarse. –Buenos días.- susurro soñoliento con una traviesa sonrisita en el semblante.

-Buenos días Inu.- articulo melosa la muchacha, puso un tímido beso sobre los labios del chico. –Feliz primer aniversario amor.- coloco otro beso con más fuego y lo miro esperando que le correspondiera el mensaje.

-Ah... hoy es ese día...- una nota de tristeza se escabullía por su voz –Feliz aniversario.- forzó una sonrisa, la imagen de una adolecente diciéndole lo mismo se removió en su interior. Quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, hacia semanas que no sabía sobre la chica. Lo más probable era que se hubiera marchado a Italia.

-Inuyasha…- Kikio le paso una mano cerca del rostro para sacarlo de su estado absorto. Le sonrió rápido. -…voy a preparar un desayuno especial.- se vistió rápido y dejo al muchacho en la cama.

El joven Taisho se levanto despacio, como si el letargo aun le invadiera el cuerpo. Los recuerdos de su primer amor habían revivido con fuerza esa mañana. Otra vez los labios de ella parecían acariciar su memoria sin tregua. Agito la cabeza, quería sacarse esa neblina que le invadía la razón. –Estoy casado.- pensó en voz alta, mientras la camisa le calzaba en los anchos hombros.

El aroma dulce se dispersaba lentamente por la casa. Kikio preparaba café con ansias cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su esposo rodearle la estrecha cintura. –Señor Taisho compórtese, por favor.- pronuncio divertida, se dio vuelta y sus labios se encontraron con fogosidad.

El platinado se separo después de varios minutos con la respiración agitada y la camisa desabrochada. –Creo que tendría que comer algo antes de volver a... bueno... vos me entendes.- su voz se deslizaba lujuriosa por el ambiente, mientras sus ojos dorados se abrían mostrando el lado oculto de su frase.

Kikio metió una galleta en su boca y otra en la de su esposo. Sus manos no se despegaban de los marcados abdominales del muchacho y lo observa con locura. -¿Queres algo más consistente?- inquirió y lo arrincono contra la mesa.

Inuyasha rio algo nervioso y satisfecho. Su ego estaba enorme. –Un poco de café y estoy listo para lo que sea.- rugió con aspereza, torció una sonrisa y apretó el cuerpo de la mujer contra él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Te escuche!- su voz trino en el silencio de la habitación -¡Dijiste Kagome! ¡No me mientas!- grito y las lagrimas le surcaron el rostro. Se separo rápido del muchacho, se abalanzo al armario y comenzó a cargar la ropa en un bolso.

Inuyasha salto tras ella. –No dije Kagome, escúchame.- tomo su brazo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Él sabía que había pronunciado el nombre de aquella mujer, sabía que había pensado en ella mientras amaba a su esposa; pero ahora no quería perder a Kikio. –Te amo a vos y a nadie más. Ella ya fue. En serio, cada vez que te hago el amor pienso en vos.- pronuncio sincero.

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. -¿No te das cuenta de que mentís? Siempre la vas a amar y a mí nunca me vas a mirar como lo haces con ella.- sollozo y golpeo sus puños contra su pecho.

-No…- susurro en su oído a la par que suavizaba los golpes de su mujer -…te amo más que nadie en este mundo.- un nudo se le iba apretando en el pecho, reprimió el último recuerdo y la dejo ir. –Entendeme que ella era un capricho de adolecente. Ahora soy un hombre estúpidamente enamorado.- curvo sus labios con satisfacción por su descubrimiento y ella presto atención en calma, con el llanto prácticamente desvanecido. –Jamás te seria infiel.- murmuro pacifico, con la verdad tatuada en los ojos.

-¿Me lo prometes?- pronuncio con un hilo de voz mientras iba deseando retroceder sus actos.

-Te lo prometo.- expreso solemne –Por algo me case.- continuo profesando en el mismo tono. Sus rostros se iluminaron en la alegría del romance cotidiano.

Una suave mueca de alivio surco su semblante y retorno a la duda. –Es que la miras distinto…- el brillo en los dorados ojos de su marido cada vez que se cruzaba con la joven Higurashi no desaparecía de su mente.

-Le tengo lastima.- explico con la pena calándole los huesos –Es que cuando terminamos ella estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico.-

-¿Terminaste...- el desagrado se enfatizo en Kikio.

-No, al revés.- adelanto el joven Taisho previniendo equivocaciones.

-¿Entonces?- la mujer no comprendía el punto del que su esposo sacaba la lástima.

-No quiere atar a nadie a la suerte que el destino le depara.- la incomprensión siguió grabada en el semblante de la chica –Nunca va a ser feliz…- enfatizo el comienzo y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Te entiendo.- el alivio la recorrió como una fresca ráfaga –Perdón, arruine nuestro día especial.- sus ojos se llenaban de culpa a medida que acariciaba el semblante del muchacho.

-Mmm... Feliz aniversario.- sonrió seductoramente el platinado y la beso con anhelo como si en ese momento otra imagen ocupara su mente.

N/A: Mis queridos lectores, aca traje capitulo nuevo y con retraso de un dia (OH MY GODDDD) JAAJAJA! Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y a todas las que se pusieron tristonas porque Inu se caso con Kikio: cuando menos piensas sale el sol (Shakira, sale el sol)

Reviews bienvenidos!

Mmm... antes que me olvide: estuve consultando con alguien- el chico ese que me trae muy mal de la cabeza, una de las razones importantes por las que este fic no quedo a la mitad- y me dijo que no se entiende mucho, que esta medio confuso en algunas partes ¿Uds que me dicen, esta confuso o vamos bien?

Bueno BESOS!


	10. capitulo 9: La emboscada

Disclaimer: Elegi Inuyasha Rumiko o sho!- espera atenta a que el ojidorado decida, segundos despues el medio demonio salta y la abraza dejando a la señora de gafas desorientada- ñññ- saca la lengua- viste t dije que me queria mas a mi. La mujer saca un documento y ella queda con la boca abierta, Inuyasha vuelve cabizbajo alda de su dueña -Chist! malditas legalidades y derechos de autor...

Sale el sol.

Capitulo IX: La emboscada.

Todo se volvía más calmo, claro y menos doloroso. El efluvio de la primavera era mi consuelo. Casi tenía la sensación de flotar en la misma nada. El dolor de verlo amar a otra mujer menguaba cada vez que pensaba todo lo que podía llegar a sufrir si estaba conmigo. El primer año de casados había pasado rápido y sin problemas raros, los que frecuentemente me involucraban a mí. Pero en esos últimos días, los vellos no dejaban de erizarse en mi nuca.

Una presencia a mis espaldas me alerto. -Kana.- detuve en seco a la niña, blanca como una hoja de papel y con los ojos negros y vacios -¿Qué buscas?- inquirí molesta ante su actitud pasiva. Éramos demasiadas "personas" para esa terraza enfrente del departamento de Inuyasha y estaba planeando matarla; pero su imagen aniñada me lo impedía.

-Él sabe que te vas a descuidar dentro de poco. Kagura pidió verte en los galpones, tiene algo importante que decirte.- su voz monocorde se escurrió entre mi piel dejando una sensación asquerosa de presentimiento. Me cegó con su inseparable espejo y desapareció.

Tome en cuenta las dos frases. Kagura podía esperar sentada, mi prioridad era Inuyasha y si tanto tenía que decir que se acercara ella, si se atrevía. Cuidarlo era mi deber y ahora venia la ironía de la vida cuando él me había protegido tantas veces como si fuera algo frágil. El sol de la mañana me envolvía como una bruma espesa, adormeciendo cada uno de mis miembros. -Mierda.- pronuncie con dificultad a la par que mis parpados caían pesados, ya sabía que era estar drogada.

-¡Déjame maldito!- el grito rasgo mi somnolencia y me devolvió fuerzas para luchar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo por primera vez en mi nueva vida lo tenía agarrotado e imposible de mover.

-Inu...- forcé el dedo índice a alcanzarlo y las lagrimas me saltaron desde los ojos con violencia. Todo por lo que había peleado ese último año y medio estaba a punto de ser enterrado, mi único amor iba a ser despojado de su virtud humana.

-No te hagas la difícil.- Onigumo me engarzo con sus manos y me cargo hasta el coche -Solo duerme, yo te voy a cuidar.- me susurro y me deje llevar a las rastras.

Todo me daba vueltas y estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber si estaba al derecho al revés. Sentía un nudo de angustia oprimirme el pecho, el llanto no me dejaba perderme del todo. Deseaba con todo mí ser despertarme antes de que todo se fuera al caño. ¿En qué clase de bestia lo convertiría Naraco? ¿Se atrevería a dejarme viva? ¿Se daría una idea de la clase de tortura que le aplicaría si me lo arrebataba del todo? Planeaba destazar a la rata miembro por miembro, que sucumbiera ante el doloroso fin de su miserable vida.

El silencio se hizo protagonista en mi oscuridad y supe que faltaba poco para que la tormenta final se desatara en mi vida y terminara con la de Inuyasha. _Nunca debí haber vuelto y menos por hacerle caso a esa mujer._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo negro se fue transformando poco a poco en borrones de color. El vaho pesado y húmedo se mezclaba con el aroma a oxido y sal. Los ojos chocolate de la cautiva se abrieron lentamente, el agua a su alrededor se ondeaba suavemente y recupero el conocimiento apenas noto la figura masculina atada con cadenas, la piel desgarrada y ensangrentada frente a ella sobre unas tarimas de madera. Movió su esbelto cuerpo con fuerza, agito el agua y las gruesas cadenas le apretaron con rudeza la carne.

Una siniestra curva asomo por la cara de Naraco. -Me alegra que hallas despertado mi tesoro.- articulo casi relamiendo sus labios de puro gozo. -No quería que te perdieras del tiro de gracia de tu nuevo oponente.- engalanado en alegría hizo señas para que se acercaran sus sirvientes.

-Ni lo pienses, sabes de lo que soy capaz.- amenazo mientras comenzaba a hacer de las cadenas sus nuevas extensiones. Miro fijo cada movimiento del hombre y entro en pánico a medida que su mano se acercaba a un estuche negro. -¡NO! Hace lo que quieras conmigo; pero a él no lo toques.- ofreció como última esperanza.

-Tal vez sería interesante tenerte a mi lado otra vez. Admito que tu estilo y gracia son insuperables y no se ven dos veces.- finalizo irónico -Pero no encuentro razón para no tener un nuevo juguete.- rio macabro brevemente, rodeo el cuello del platinado y le clavo la aguja en la yugular.

Abrió los dorados ojos como platos y un grito sordo escapo de sus labios. El sedante fluía espeso por su sangre. Descendió la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con los desahuciados ojos chocolate que creía desaparecidos. -Kagome.- soltó en un hilo de voz y cayó bajo los pesados efectos de la anestesia.

-Llévenselo...- pidió a dos figuras monstruosas detrás de él -...tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- explico mas para la joven Higurashi que para él mismo.

-¡Aaaaaah!-las cadenas y las enormes columnas de metal de donde se aferraban temblaron ante la fuerza de la muchacha -Voy a mat...- el agua bajo ella le invadió la boca, los pulmones y todo el cuerpo de golpe. Las cadenas habían sido aflojadas solo para hundirlas y con ellas a su prisionera.

-Niña maleducada. Tanto tiempo y cariño mal gastado para que no me lo agradezca.- hablo ofuscado -Ahora contigo como su compañero de juegos se va a divertir.- acaricio con asco el perfil de Inuyasha -¡Súbanlo!- ordeno con voz gruesa pero sin forzarla.

-Va a salir rápido- una vocecita monocorde advirtió que la estructura seguía temblando.

-No Kana, va a salir justo después de que yo tenga listo su regalo. No sería capaz de arruinarme la sorpresa.- explico con cariño a la niña mientras vigilaba dudoso de la resistencia del acero reforzado.

-Cínico...- susurro Kagura a unos metros de él. Sabía que debía desaparecer antes de que la chica saliera del fondo del agua. Porque cuando lo hiciera arrasaría con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

N/A: Nuevo cap... disculpen que voy algo rapido con los cap eeeh... bueno cuestion de tiempos, adelanto demasiado. Paso del casamiento al aniversario, pero es por una buena razon: para no extederme mucho porque sino como que pierdo el hilo de la historia y la verdad no me gusta hacer muchos capitulos de relleno prefiero que se lleven lo mejor de mi imaginacion. Y otra cosa ¿Por qué cuernos actualice un miercoles? Porque el muchachito ese, si vos! Ese que vive en frente de la estacion de escalada me tubo todo el lunes y martes ocupada haciendo qué ? exactamente no sabria decir... jejeje es que el es tan sexy, tan provocativo y tentador que me puede mirar y tenerme a sus pies. Alejada de la compu eso tambien puede hacer, muy lejos alla al final del pasillo donde nos encerramos y no nos enteramos de la lluvia o tuvimos que apurar el tramite y salir corriendo por la falsa alarma. Bueno me voy dejo de escribir incoherencias XD. Besos y saludos!

Reviews bienvenidos...


	11. Capitulo 10: El que quiera vivir que se

Disclaimer: no, no y no. Por qué Rumiko, por qué queres que nuestro amor naufrague? Qué t cuesta regalarme un ramito de Inuyasha's, eh? Qué t cuesta?- ruega a los pies de la mujer de anteojos- Mucho? Mucho? Mi amor no vale ? No..? T.T oh q trist... Bueno sta bien quedate con Inu y yo con mi amor.

Sale el sol.

Capítulo X: El que quiera vivir que se haga a un lado.

Las algas la envolvían como si fuera una sirena con cola de hierro. Su silueta inerte no perdía el color, ni la temperatura. Parecía una muchacha tomando una placida siesta. Varios sonidos del exterior la reavivaron y torno su calma en una turbulenta descarga de furia. Las cadenas crujieron en sus manos, se despedazaron y la dejaron libre. Salió veloz a la superficie, tomo bastas cantidades de aire, escupió agua por montones y quedo tendida en el suelo de madera mojada.

Confundida por el excesivo calor que sentía salió del galpón en busca del ser más preciado que tenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las pesadas cortinas azules no dejaban filtrar ni el más mínimo rayo de sol. La frágil copa de cristal se posaba en sus finísimos labios y descargaba el líquido de color rubí. –Ya veo...- pronuncio calculador -... es tan rebelde como ella ¡Magnifico! La guerra va a ser mejor de lo que la planee.- festejo con la voz en un todo frio y siniestro.

-¿No está decepcionado?- inquirió el sirviente a su lado. Lo observaba temeroso preparado para cualquier clase de respuesta.

Volvió la cabeza rápido hacia él y lo miro con autosuficiencia. –No aunque me hubiera gustado que practicara un poco antes de probar con ella.- curvo excesivamente los labios al estilo del Grinch cuando planea algo. La amplia sala tapizada de terciopelo quedo hundida en profundo silencio; y como la paz se creo, se quebró. La puerta ancha de roble se abrió de par en par, dejo correr hasta los pies de Naraco la cabeza ensangrentada de un guardia. –Nuevo estilo.- observo curioso el extremo mutilado y luego sonrió para la muchacha en la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?- apretó los dientes tratando de mantener la calma antes de dejar a todos los seres de la habitación en pedazos. -¡Respóndeme!- los estribos se le estaban perdiendo poco a poco.

-Se fue...- soltó inocente mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la asesina –No logro entender por qué son tan indisciplinados, Kagome. Te doy un don y no sabes agradecerlo, igual él.- rezongo como un niño a la par que su diabólico gesto aumentaba.

Kagome avanzo hacia él sin ninguno de los guardias o sirvientes interponiéndose en su camino. Las gotas de sangre se deslizaban hasta las puntas de sus finos dedos y el rostro lo tenía plagado de furia. -¿Qué le hiciste- apretó el cuello de su camisa, suprimiendo los deseos de asesinarlo. Los ojos se le cargaban lentamente de lágrimas.

-Sos mi mejor obra de arte. Tan humana, tan frágil y tan mortal para el resto.- acaricio suavemente su mejilla despojándola de las lágrimas. La chica lo aparto brusca y le clavo los ojos con ira. –Tarde o temprano me lo vas a agradecer.- advirtió pagado de sí mismo.

-Pudrite...- hablo sin fuerza, vigilo a su alrededor y noto el desfigurado lado derecho de Kagura. Algo machacado y con amplias cicatrices cargadas de sangre seca. -¿Fue él?- pregunto incrédula. Por algo se había esforzado Inuyasha en escapar y no permitir que nadie lo siguiera.

-Si, me sorprendió lo rápido que aprendió a usar sus habilidades.- comunico orgulloso como si un padre hablara de su hijo. Siguió la mirada absorta de la morena y la vio desaparecer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El aire no le entraba a los pulmones. Hiperventilaba como una cobarde. –Si él mata a alguien no hay vuelta atrás.- se apretaba la cabeza mientras se cambiaba la ropa vieja y gastada por el remojo.

Se acomodo las converse blancas y como si su cuerpo no pudiera sostener su espíritu, cayo. Se abrazo las piernas y las pego a su pecho. Tenía miedo, sabía lo que debería hacer si él no razonaba. Un dolor le retorcía la garganta. –Lo tengo que matar...- pensó en voz en alta y sus ojos se quedaron absortos. Volvió en sí, salió a la calle y lo empezó a buscar.

-"_Primero la casa de Kikio"-_ ordeno en su mente. Golpeo rápido la puerta, con desesperación. El hecho de tener dos patrullas de policía fuera de la casa no le daba mucha calma. Una silueta gastada por el insomnio y las lágrimas le abrió.

-¿Tenes cara para venir?- Kikio estaba reducida a escombros, era una copia burda de la mujer sonriente y amable que había conocido.

-No está acá...- susurro Kagome más para sí misma que para la señora Taisho.

-No, no está en ningún lado, hace dos meses que lo buscamos.- pronuncio abrumada, sentía pena por la muchacha. Se veía mal, sacada de sí. –Perdón, pensé que...-

-... nos habíamos ido juntos.- termino ella triste y con las lagrimas arrasando su interior. Tal vez eso hubiera sido mil veces mejor y preferible. –Me entere recién hoy. Quería ver... si... podía ayudar en algo.- su voz se escapaba como marcha fúnebre, la mente le iba demasiado rápido como para controlarse. –Te perdono.- articulo con dificultad.

-Pasa...- pidio solemne y ofreciéndole unos pañuelos. Sabía que aquella mujer con rostro de niña lo quería tanto como ella. La abrazo sin meditarlo y sus lágrimas se unieron a las de ella.

Kagome la aparto lenta y cuidadosa. No se había dado cuenta de su desahogo silencioso. –Tengo que irme. Si se algo de él te aviso.- disfrazo su agonía con optimismo y salió del lugar. Mentir a alguien vulnerable se sumaba a su lista de "NO SOY BUENA". Lo iba a tener que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y ella lo iba a seguir.

N/A: Queridos lectores hasta aca llego el fic, el ansiado final llego... Aaaaah! No, no se me suiciden... era un chiste. No pero la verdad verdadera es que tengo que dejar de actualizar por un par de semanas. Emmm... digamos que meti los dedos en el enchufe de biofisica y tengo que estudiar asi de una buena vez paso a la facu. Y con todo eso de que voy a estar estresada hasta las manos y voy tener un millon de cosas en la cabeza que no tienen nada q ver con el fic, mejor lo dejo de lado un tiempo y lo retomo con mas calma dentro de dos semanas, como mucho tres o cuatro. No lo voy a abandonar ni nada por el estilo como con YSETK, les diria que ya esta casi terminado pero ni yo se cuanto caps le quedan (hasta ahora van 15 caps y veo algo lejos el fin todavia) y tengo muchisimas ideas cruzando en mi cabecita. Asi que tienen SES para rato laaaaaaaargoooo. Bueno me dejo de tanta perorata y los dejo en paz.

Reviews bienvenidos...

Chau, besos y cuidense! n_n


	12. Capitulo 11: Si me quedas vos

Disclaimer: T.T no, por qué a mi? Por qué? Por qué Inuyasha no es mio? Dime por qué? Cuándo lo vamos a tener para nosotras chicas? Nunca? Nunca... Ooh! q desgracia. Eeeh... pero la historia es mia. Muajajajaja

Sale el sol.

Capitulo XI: Si me quedas vos...

Abrí la pesada puerta del galpón. El vaho húmedo del verano me pegaba con fuerza. Mire al pileton de agua turbia. Ningún humano podía sobrevivir dos meses ahogado. El maldito Naraco me había quitado el único ser que me podría atar a la cordura en este momento. Kikio era mi esposa, pero Kagome era todo en mi vida. Me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, ya cuando ella estaba a punto de perder su vida.

Me acerque a las cadenas lentamente. Sabía que solo encontraría un cadáver. Tire de ellas, los pedazos de los eslabones eran lo único que quedaba en los extremos. No había ni el más mínimo vestigio de su existencia. Sentía deseos enormes de retorcer, matar y cortar parte por parte a Naraco.

-Te dije que no estaba aquí...- Kana se encontraba a mis espaldas vigilándome. Le arroje varios trozos de los eslabones y los esquivo todos -Apenas supieron que estaba muerta la sacaron y enterraron lejos.-

-¡Maldita seas!- estalle en furia y la niña desapareció. Los pedazos de acero se retorcieron en mis manos. Lo único que iba a mantenerme con los pies en la tierra se había esfumado como humo. La persona más necesaria para mi había desaparecido fugaz como la primavera. Su voz, su aroma, su piel, su sonrisa. Todo estaba perdido en algún profundo pozo mezclándose con la naturaleza, muy lejos de mí.

Algo se iba removiendo en mi interior. No quería aceptar tan fácilmente el hecho de que ella se había ido. Parecía irreal, como si estuviera profundamente dormido. Finalmente el sentimiento me derribo y comprendí. -Se fue...-

_El beso se volviendo cada vez mas acalorado. Las manos del joven Taisho recorrían el cuerpo de Kagome carentes de timidez. El silencio de la tarde se iba cargando de los suspiros de los novios. La pasión y la vehemencia aumentaron hasta que el sonido del picaporte anuncio la llegada de alguien. -Mi mamá.- Kagome le separo brusca y lo miro con pánico._

_Inuyasha se acomodo tratando de parecer tranquilo y "congelado". El corazón le latía rápido y en las venas aun le corría el fuego. -Que momento para que interrumpa.- pensó en voz alta y se quedo en silencio._

_-Perdón, no sabía que volvía temprano.- lo beso con cariño y lo observo inocente con una gran sonrisa. Se apego a él tiernamente y se quedo reposando en sus brazos mientras su cuerpo recuperaba el ánimo ingenuo habitual. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-_

_-No.- respondió fingiendo un fruncido ceño, la chica lo escruto seria -Si...- puso los ojos en blanco y presto atención a la muchacha._

_-Si algo me pasa a mí, lo que sea. Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, que vas a continuar viviendo.- pidió como si el futuro fuera demasiado claro para ella. En sus ojos de un chocolate brillante se mezclaba la nobleza y el amor sincero y puro._

_-¿Estas loca? Te hizo mal tanto beso, amor.- acaricio la frente de Kagome a la par que una mueca incrédula se iba desdibujando en su rostro al notar la seriedad de las palabras de su novia. -Bueno está bien, lo prometo. Palabra de Scout.- dijo burlándose -Vos prométeme que no vas a hacer la locuras.- le insistió mientras su semblante se volvía serio._

No quedaba nada, ni el más mínimo suspiro de ella. Quería que Naraco sufriera o mismo que ella, que yo; pero por lo que había visto él no sufría por nada. También me había dado cuenta que nada la iba a traer a mí.

-Inuyasha...- su voz dulce, suave como brisa de primavera retumbo en mi cabeza. Me estaban jugando una broma pesada.

-Deja de imitarla, Kana.- me gire y estampe contra la pared los últimos eslabones que me quedaban. Mi cuerpo se tenso y se aflojo al mismo tiempo, una morena con cuerpo de diosa y ojos de chocolate corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos de par en par. -¿Kagome?- solo pude recibirla en mis brazos y apretarla fuerte hasta hundirme en su aroma. Su cuerpo era tan resistente como el mío, pero aun era suave. Su cabello seguía sedoso y desprendiendo ese olorcito a primavera. -¿Cómo? Sos cómo...- no entendía por qué estaba ahí abrazándome si debería estar muerta.

-Soy igual a vos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo.- tomo mis manos y las olfateo. Una sonrisa amplia destello en su semblante y como parecía que las sorpresas eran pocas sus labios acariciaron los míos. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, el olvidado de sus labios me derribaba poco a poco el sistema nervioso. Sentía que iba a enloquecer y salir volando hasta la luna. -Perdón yo...- se separo y su rostro se ruborizo.

-Está bien, me siento mejor.- por lo menos ya no tenía ganas de matar. Me arrime a su boca y se alejo de mi. -¿Qué?- la notaba confundida.

-¿Te acordas de que estas casado, no?- inquirió con la molestia haciendo un surco en su frente -Te extraña y está preocupada por vos. Ese beso que te di es porque... bueno... no se la desesperación... además que casi te mato y...- su semblante estaba alterado, demasiado sacada. Se veía realmente arrepentida, como si lo de matarme no hubiera sido un error.

-¿Volver con Kikio?- pregunte incrédulo y ella solo con su gesto me hizo entender que no era joda –La puedo lastimar, todavía no me controlo…-

-¡No importa, tenes que volver!- finalmente sus nervios colapsaron y cayo desmayada, era tan frágil como cualquiera. Pensaría mi futuro con más calma. No quería lastimar a nadie físicamente, aunque ya tenía una de de quien podía ser mi primera víctima, bueno segunda si contaba a Kagura. Tome a Kagome en brazos y empecé a buscar un lugar que oliera parecido a ella.

N/A: Capitulo nuevo, emm... tube q subir xq la semana q viene (esperemos si me pongo de acuerdo con mi cerebro) tengo que seguir estudiando. Todo por un maldito punto, si me hubiera salido bien estaria ahora y toda la semana que viene rascando... digo escribiendo, escribiendo. Me olvide de mis obligaciones :P Bueno les dejo saludos y besos.

Reviews bienvenidos...


	13. capitulo 12: No se puede tener todo

Disclaimer: _Querido papá Noel. Yo se que vos sos un gordito simpaticón y que tenes gracia, carisma y un corazón tan grande que no entra en el pecho. Para esta navidad tengo solo un humilde y pequeño pedido: que le digas a Rumiko que nos regale a Inu, para mi y las lectoras (obvio)._ ¿Y ustedes que creen? ¿Me ira a traer ese regalito? :D

Sale el sol.

Capitulo XII: No se puede tener todo en la vida.

El aroma fresco parecía asediar su sistema nervioso una vez mas, se sentía como una adolecente con el estomago poblado de mariposas y dispuesta a luchar con todo lo que se interpusiera entre su único amor y ella. Abrió los ojos y quedo embelesada con el ángel que vigilaba su sueño. Sus manos acariciaron el plateado cabello, parecía llena de vida, los labios se unieron como si una fuerza similar al magnetismo no les permitiera oponer resistencia.

Los cuerpos encastraron perfectamente, como si nada del pasado los hubiera alejado nunca. Las chispas incineraron la poca cordura de los jóvenes, el deseo, las ansias y la pasión desmedida era lo único que parecía más razonable que ellos mismos. Las sombras, la oscuridad y sus propios miedos podían tragárselos en ese mismo instante y a ninguno de los dos les importaría. Las telas se deslizaron como agua sobre la piel de ambos, solo pedían por el cuerpo del otro. Querían de una buena vez terminar con la soledad de sus almas.

-Te amo…- susurro Inuyasha con la voz ronca mientras deleitaba a la muchacha con besos y caricias.

-Te amo y siempre te ame.- profeso dejando al descubierto su más profundo secreto y pudo sentir como el corazón del joven Taisho se acelero. Lo beso lenta y tórridamente.

Sin esperar más se entregaron el uno al otro, en cuerpo y corazón, entre jadeos, caricias y besos que prendía o develaban, mejor dicho, que el fuego entre ellos jamás se había extinguido. Un fuego interminable, luchador e infinito que los unía más allá de todo, incluso del destino.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Se separo de él de imprevisto, el hermoso sueño había resultado real. –Me acosté con Inuyasha…- articulo en un murmullo inaudible. Estaba fuera de sí, se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo feliz. El ardor de su piel la recorría como ráfagas furiosas e imposibles de desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió cerca de Kagome el muchacho peli-plateado. Se había acercado preocupado hacia ella, su mirada perdida y triste había vuelto.

-¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto irónica -Hicimos algo...- se tapo la boca sentía que las lagrimas le iban a desarmar el cuerpo.

-Hicimos el amor.- pronuncio, la apretó contra su pecho y el sollozo de ella se hizo sentir en su piel. -Te amo.- pequeños cristales rodaron desde sus ojos. Tanto tiempo distanciado lo había hecho olvidar que se sentía estar vivo.

-Esto está mal, estas casado y la amas. ¿Por qué la amas, no?- clavo los ojos chocolate en los suyos, pedía con agonía que acabara de una buena vez con el remedo de esperanza que conservaba en su mal trecho espíritu. -¿La amas?- inquirió una vez más.

-Si.- un silencio fantasmal se apodero de la habitación -Pero no como a vos, sin vos no vivo.- su voz se deslizo aterciopelada y cruda.

-¡No!- Kagome se alejo de él -¡No podes! ¡Ella es tu amor! ¡Con ella te casaste! ¡Le prometiste...- sus ojos rompieron en llanto y cayo lentamente de rodillas al suelo, como un pétalo de rosa.

-Es verdad, pero nosotros siempre nos amamos y ya no te voy a dejar ir. Por vos dejo todo. ¿Me entendiste? Todo.- la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos intentando que viera mas allá de él.

Sollozo una vez más, esta vez sonriendo. -No te amo.- dijo con el ánimo derrumbado. Cada parte de su ser se iba partiendo en mil pedazos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. -No me vengas con tus aires de heroína del romance, ni tu mortificación.- la regaño - Me amas y no me lo podes negar, te conozco demasiado bien.- articulo serio casi saboreando la desesperación. -Te amo.- dijo tratando de atraparla en sus redes una vez más.

Oculto el rostro y respiro profundo. -Yo no.- negó sin pizca de hipocresía. El dolor iba recorriendo sus venas como un veneno. -Nunca te quise. ¿No te das cuenta que sos un juguete y nada más?- curvo los labios y se pisoteo mentalmente a sí misma.

-¡Basta, deja de mentir!- la sacudió iracundo -¡No me vas a alejar de nuevo!- la observo molesto y vio como su gesto se sincero lentamente.

Derramo unas escuetas lágrimas. -No se puede tener todo en esta vida.- murmuro lentamente como si una parte de su ser muriera. De nuevo estaba aniquilando su sufrido amor, contra el que parecía luchar eternamente y solo para protegerlo. -No se puede...- perdida en las orbes doradas se dejo caer.

Inuyasha la soltó, le había hecho un agujero más grande que su propio pecho. -Siempre te voy a amar.- dijo otra vez. Tomo sus ropas, camino hasta la ventana y salto. Tal vez con el tiempo ella volvería a él o tal vez no. Suspiro, aterrizo en el suelo con confianza, no se iba a rendir.

-También te amo...- musito Kagome encerrada en algún paraje extraño de su mente.

"Tus labios y los míos locos por comerse, morderse"

N/A: Ta, da! Me atrase mucho esta vez, no? Como para matarte, resusitarme y matarme otra vez. No se si sirve de escusa, pero ahi va. Resulta que la semana pasada di final de biofisica (mi karma) y estube estudiando (para nada la verdad, que me fue como el traste). Ahora como que me agarro caprichosismo fatal combinado con histeria, asi que imaginense lo simpatica que puedo llegar a estar XD. Y la verdad no te da ganas de nada. Pero como ven, pese a los esfuerzos de mi misma para ponerme la vida de patitas estoy publicando. Espero que les guste, este cap me hizo llorar. Pero miren que la tristeza no va a durar tanto, porque :_"cuando menos piensas sale el sol"_

Reviews bienvenidos...

PD: MUCHISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME MANDAN REVIEWS, NO SABEN LO LINDO QUE ES ABRIR EL CORREO Y ENCONTRAR SUS MENSAJITOS POR MAS CORTOS QUE SEAN. Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y PASAN POR ACA TAMBIEN. SIN NINGUNO DE USTEDES LA HISTORIA HUBIERA CRECIDO! (miren lo importante que son ^.^)


	14. Capitulo 13: Esperanzas

Disclaimer: No, no y no. El año ya casi termina y no consigo que Rumiko me regale a Inuyasha. El año que viene quizas...

Sale el sol

Capitulo XIII: Esperanzas.

Giro el picaporte, el sabor de los labios de la joven Higurashi aun estaba impregnado en su memoria. Se adentro, tenía una parte de él muerta. Sintió como el cuerpo de Kikio le daba la bienvenida. Las lágrimas eran distintas, el sollozo no lo quebraba, las palabras no le llegaban. Era un ser incompleto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Kikio enjugo sus lagrimas y sonrió escuetamente, el muchacho se veía extraño -¿Inuyasha?- se apego a su pecho preocupada -Por favor habla, no me asustes.- lo miro a sus profundos ojos dorados.

-Estoy bien, todo está bien amor...- un matiz de lejanía invadió la última palabra -Me voy a cambiar, esto está roto y sucio.- observo su condición harapienta y raída. Tenía la misma ropa que hacía meses. Deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer y se encamino a la habitación.

Kikio sintió un retorcijón en el pecho, parecía que algo se había terminado. Camino atrás de él, preparándose para lo que fuera. Iba a intentar devolverle su calma, por el momento era lo mínimo que podía hacer. -¿Dónde...- se paralizo al ver rasguños y magullones en su espalda y brazos como si lo hubieran torturado.

-Prefiero olvidarlo, ahora estoy acá bien y con vos.- le beso la frente una vez más y se alejo de ella. Su distancia y frialdad eran consecuencia de extrañar el cuerpo de la chica que no le quería pertenecer. Volteo rápido y miro a Kikio preocupado, Kagome tenía algún que otro moretón en su cremosa piel después de su hermoso reencuentro. -Esta noche duermo en el sofá.- le advirtió, convencido de que era muy fácil matarla. Y lo era, su mente le dibuja mil y una formas de herirla, era como una máquina perfecta de muerte.

La mujer de lacios cabellos negros sospecho lo peor. -¿Por qué?- se acerco a él. Tenía un presentimiento: que él ya no era suyo, que nunca lo había sido. -Explícame...- rogo sin perder la firmeza en la voz.

-No puedo, mejor lo dejamos así.- se encerró en el baño evitando la réplica de su esposa. Se saco los harapos que tenia por ropa y dejo que el agua se deslizara lenta y sinuosa como las manos de Kagome por su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El silencio era demasiado ensordecedor y la noche estaba excesivamente iluminada. Despertó de súbito, con la piel pegajosa y el cuerpo hirviendo. Los recuerdos de Kagome en sus brazos lo estaban volviendo loco casi al punto de desquiciarlo. La quería otra vez, sentirla, saborearla, amarla. Se reincorporo, se acerco a la ventana y olisqueo el aire. Su olfato se había desarrollado de sobremanera. Un mezquino aroma dulzón le pego de lleno, reconocía ese singular e inolvidable efluvio. Había tenido tantas veces a la dueña de aquel maravilloso perfume, que se podía casi decretar que era de él y de nadie más.

Salto por la ventana hasta el edificio vecino y la brisa agito su plateada melena, además de trae el exquisito efluvio con más fuerza hacia él. Aterrizo en la terraza, comenzó a buscarla mientras su cuerpo la clamaba casi a gritos. -Kagome, se que estas acá.- susurro sabiendo que ella lo escucharía aunque estuviera en la planta baja, se había dado cuenta que tenía el oído muy delicado.

Un movimiento torpe de pies se hizo sentir del otro lado de la terraza. Se acerco sigiloso, el aroma era más fuerte y lo estaba desesperando cada vez mas. Atrapo a la sinuosa silueta que se mimetizaba con la noche y la apretó contra él.

-Déjame, estoy cuidando de ningún juguetito de Naraco aceche por la zona.- explico la morena removiéndose entre los brazos del joven Taisho.

-No hace falta, puedo solo contra ellos.- sonrió extrañamente feliz de que ella se preocupara por él. Antes de oír cualquier replica apretó sus labios contra los de Kagome y la llevo lentamente a la desesperación que tenia él. -¿Cuando vas a aceptar que me seguís amando?- inquirió entre jadeos y besos mientras sus manos se iban colando por debajo de la ropa.

-Es peligroso...- articulo entre lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, cada vez que él la besaba se sentía perdida entre nubes. Se amoldo un poco más al cuerpo de Inuyasha y dejo que sus labios se liberaran a la locura. -... muy peligroso...- poco a poco se fueron arrodillando y deshaciendo de sus ropas.

-¿Peligroso para quién?- susurro cerca del oído de Kagome haciéndola estremecer. Sus labios recorrían y saboreaban la piel de la muchacha de achocolatados ojos. Sonreía cada vez que la escuchaba suspirar, jadear, gritar, era como una droga que lo alejaba de la realidad.

-Para vos, para Kikio. Naraco quiere algo de nosotros y hasta que no lo tenga en sus manos no va a parar.- pronuncio con dificultad enfrascada en lo que quería hacerle a Inuyasha. Bajo sus manos lentamente hasta el cinturón del platinado y lo aflojo. El jadeo de él no se hizo esperar.

La miro por un segundo infinito a los ojos. Amor eso era todo lo que podía ver. -De alguna forma te voy a liberar, de alguna forma vamos a volver a estar juntos. Te lo prometo...- la beso con fuerza. La luna, única testigo de la pasión y la promesa, los ilumino en su vehemente encuentro. Inuyasha quería tenerla así para siempre; amándola, haciéndola reír y para lograr eso estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-Sigo siendo débil a tus encantos.- murmuro a su oído y acaricio su melena con melancolía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó cansado, con las sabanas enredadas a la cintura. Miro extrañado el sofá todo había sido un sueño. -_"Pero ahora ya sé que hacer, ya sé como liberarla."-_ pensó lleno de vacío. Se miro al espejo y vio un gran rasguño atravesar su espalda, sonrió. -_"No fue un sueño después de todo."-_ su mente empezó a planear la forma de deshacerse de Naraco con facilidad.

N/A: Eh aqui el capitulo que faltaba. Se los rrr publique agrandezcan (pretenciosa... ¬¬), es la vocesita molesta de la modestia. XD Estoy chorreando la gota gorda, no se dan una idea del calor que hace aca y como esto es Buenos Aires nos va a terminar matando, no el calor, si no la humedad. Igual no hagan caso... son locuras de la autora. Aaaah... esta semana se vienen las fiestas. Bueno aprovecho y les dejo mis saluditos y buenos deseos a todos.

TENGAN UNAS HERMOSAS FIESTAS, EN MUY BUENA COMPAÑIA! (q asi se vuelven mas grosas, aunque sean antisociales como sho. XD)

Reviews Bienvenidos...

PD: perdon a los que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un mensajito y no conteste, lo deje para después y como colgada que soy me olvide. Ya se, ya se me merezco una sandia por la cabeza por colgada.


	15. Capitulo 14: Esperandote

Disclaimer: espere con paciencia en el arbolito pero no llego papá noel, asi que preparare todo para los reyes magos. Camellito, me traerias a Inu? =)

Sale el sol.

Capitulo 14: Esperándote.

Se sentía observado, ese cuerpo era familiar. Su aroma, la forma de respirar y el sonido de sus ropas. Ya los había detectado horas antes. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la intrigada y triste mirada de Kikio. -Buenos días.- se levanto y empezó a juntar las sabanas del sofá.

-Ya van tres noches que dormís ahí. ¿Se puede saber por qué?- pregunto seria sin una pizca de alegría -¿Qué está pasando, explícame?- se acerco mas a él, sentía un peso enorme oprimiéndole el corazón.

Inuyasha la esquivo. -Hoy no, no hagas dramas.- se encerró en la habitación y suspiro insatisfecho -_"Me gustaría decirle todo. ¿Pero por dónde empiezo... me transformaron en un humano con los sentidos súper desarrollados, fuerza sobrenatural, una piel y estructura ósea casi indestructible y tan veloz como un auto de fórmula uno?"-_ sonrió y negó con la cabeza -_"Ni yo me lo creo. Así que si le digo eso me encierran en un psiquiátrico o me usan de conejito de indias, otra vez."-_ bufo, estaba confundido. Estiro sus brazos, cerró y abrió las manos repetidas veces y recordó como había sentido crujir la piel y los huesos de Kagura. Se estremeció. -_"Solo había querido empujarla... ¿y si hubiera sido Kikio? ¿La podría haber matado?"- _pensó unos breves instantes, su mente le dibujaba rápido miles de formas de liquidarla -_"Sigo durmiendo en el sofá."-_ pronuncio sombrío, salió de la habitación y se le quebró una parte de él.

Kikio lloraba ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. -¿Por qué...- su voz se ahogaba en sollozos crueles. Sintió algo suave rozarle la mejilla, levanto la cabeza y se quedo tiesa. -Quiero que te vallas... anda con la que sea que estas ahora.- susurro clavando su fría mirada en los dorados ojos.

El platinado se acerco más a ella y la abrazo con cuidado. -Perdón, quisiera decirte todo.- hablo bajito a su oído -Me voy a ir, voy a dejar que seas feliz.- beso su frente, la miro y dejo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Quién es? ¿Kagome?- inquirió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazándolo, reteniéndolo.

Acaricio su negra cabellera. -Ella no me quiere ver y tampoco es la principal razón.- explico y tomo un bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa de café -Mejor me voy.- afirmo su mano a la manija y se aproximo a la puerta -Hubiera querido darte todo de mi...- la miro unos infinitos segundos y se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Era ágil, era fuerte, indestructible y con un deseo: muerte. Ese amiguito de Kagura iba a servir para entretenerme un buen rato. Desde hacía meses merodeaba por la zona ella y su pestilente olor. Buscaba a Kagome, lo sabia; pero ella no estaba. Había desaparecido otra vez y no había dejado rastros. Ella era especial, su aroma no se sentía si no estabas lo suficientemente cerca. -¿Otro regalo de Naraco para Kagome?- me acerque a la mujer y sus rojizos ojos se cargaron de miedo y rencor.

-En realidad, no.- hizo una seña rara con su abanico y el gigante que tenia por acompañante se me abalanzo. -¿Creíste que esto quedaría así?- señalo su brazo machucado, el cual ya se estaba recomponiendo -Ojo por ojo...- susurro.

-Brazo por brazo, Kagura.- mis manos se enlazaron rápido a la extremidad de la bestia y se lo arranque de un solo golpe. El olor a sangre casi a punto de pudrirse era insoportable, me había traído un cadáver. Le arroje el miembro mutilado para que lo atrapara. -¿Qué carajo queres?- ya el enfado se me salía por los poros y la maldita estaba en aprietos.

Sonrió. –Inuyasha, veo que has estado practicando con todas las creaciones de Naraco que me siguen. No sé si es porque quieres defender a Kagome o solo planeas algo más grande…- parecía que entendía todo a la perfección.

-No es asunto tuyo, no te metas.- mi voz salió como un gruñido, estaba hecho un animal. Podía sentir el deseo de descuartizarla recorriéndome la carne.

-Si tu plan es matar a Naraco, te puedo ayudar.- hablo rápido y escapo. No era tonta sabia de lo que podía ser capaz esta vez, su instinto se lo hacía entender.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, era verdad Kagura podía ayudarme. Conocía todo lo que pasaba adentro y con Naraco; pero desconfiaba de esa arpía. ¿Qué podía ganar ella matando a Naraco, a su creador, a su padre? No le veía nada bueno. Después de todo ella pertenecía al enemigo, justamente de quien quería liberar a Kagome.

Mire a su apartamento, a oscuras, vacio, desolado con un melancólico matiz a ella. ¿Dónde había huido? ¿Lejos o estaría espiándome en este mismo segundo? ¿Huía de Naraco? ¿O de mí? La extrañaba, quería que estuviera junto a mí en ese instante para poder contarle todo y que probablemente me tratara de loco y me prohibiera acercarme de esa manera a Naraco. Pero no me importaba nada, ella tenía que ser libre de una buena vez.

Inspeccione todo alrededor, un sonido y aroma peculiar había captado mi completa atención. Troné los nudillos, tenía ese deseo de desgarrar carne otra vez en la sangre recorriéndome como una oleada de fuego. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron hasta el extremo, me sentía una bestia incontrolable. Reconocía ese olor pero no sabía con exactitud quien era, tenía la cordura atolondrada. Vi a la pequeña figura alejarse de mí y en mis ojos reboto el brillo de un espejo. –Kana…- masculle aun con ganas de descuartizarla. La niña corrió y desapareció en las sombras de la noche. Sonreí, mis habilidades estaban en la cumbre esperando por Naraco.

* * *

N/A: Aaaah! Se me fue al cuerno el año. No puedo creer qu se me haya ido tan rapido. ¿Les paso parecido?

Bueno con respecto al capitulo: este es uno de esos capitulos que odio... capitulo puente ¬¬. Uyyyy! Como odio los capitulos puente, no se dan una idea (vaaa... ahora si XD). Pero no me quedo otra. Era este o este. Lo necesitaba... asi que disculpen si ofendi a alguien con este puente o sino les fue suficiente. Bueno pero en fin es cap de fin de año asi que lectores: que tengan un muy año nuevo, piense en el presente, hagan las cosas con animo y tomense todo lo que puedan. La vida es corta y una sola asi que a vivirla! Y yo la voy a vivir ahora con una ensaladita de fruta y sidra ñamñam XD.

Reviews bienvenidos...

Año nuevo, lios nuevos.


	16. Capitulo 15: ¿Sintomas?

Disclaimer: para que voy a andar dando vueltas? Inuyasha y todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Que si no fuera porque creaste a Inu te diria que sos una vieja

Sale el sol.

Capitulo 15: ¿Síntomas?

Era la octava vez en esa mañana que visitaba el baño, las otras diez había usado bolsas de papel. No sabía que había desordenado de esa forma mi sistema. La azafata me observaba preocupada. _-"Que buena idea volverme justo el día que mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallar."-_ entender ese fenómeno era imposible para mi mente, desde que Naraku me había reformado nunca más había tenido trastornos humanos, como los síntomas de una enfermedad.

-¿Le traigo otra bolsa?- me susurro amable la mujer de rojizo cabello, tan rojizo que parecía fuego. Me sonrió cuando asentí con la cabeza. -No debiste haber viajado si estas embarazada.- articulo mientras me pasaba otra bolsa de papel.

La mire entretenida. -No estoy... soy estéril.- me resultaba gracioso. ¿Embarazada? Sí, claro. Que milagro de la naturaleza, o que desatino. ¿Qué saldría de mí y de Inuyasha? No sería nada bueno, eso podría asegurarlo. Tape mi boca, sentía esas nauseas horripilantes otra vez. La azafata se había alejado; pero por suerte me había dejado un par de bolsas a mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tal vez la casa me había mejorado. Seguro que de tanto extrañar mi hogar y tantos nervios había comenzado a sentir un poquito más humana. Mi estomago gruño y caí en la urgencia de ver que había por ahí abandonado en la casa. No tuve suerte, después de todo hacía meses que no habitaba nadie el departamento. -Italia.- suspire, moría de ganas por volver a irme y comer uno de esos grandes platos de pasta con mucha salsa que me preparaba Kaede. Mi querida abuelita se había convertido en una experta en cocina italiana.

Tome el teléfono y marque el número del restaurante del frente. Pedí todo lo que fuera similar a la comida que tanto anhelaba, ya que el lugar era de típica comida china y japonesa.

-Necesito darme un baño.- toque mi pelo seco y duro, le faltaban algunos mimos. Llene la bañadera al tope y deje que el agua me acariciara tiernamente. Me sentía feliz de volver, no quería huir más. Ahora estaba lista para cortar de tajo toda fantasía que Inuyasha tuviera conmigo, aunque yo también deseaba retenerlo para siempre; pero como de costumbre había algo entrometido en nuestro destino. -¿Qué buscas Kagura?- esa era una de las tantas intromisiones, la podía sentir del otro lado de la puerta con su hedor penetrante y desagradablemente parecido a Naraku. -Ya sé que estas ahí.- salí del agua y me vestí. Abrí la puerta y ella no estaba de donde se suponía; pero seguí su olor, provenía con fuerza de afuera. Tanta fuerza tenía el efluvio que no era normal. Asome la cabeza por la ventana y vislumbre su cuerpo en el edificio del frente.

-Algo está mal.- razone y al mismo tiempo sonó el timbre con impaciencia. Abrí molesta. -Aaah...- reconocí al repartidor -Tome.- le pague al joven y se retiro -Gracias.- grite antes de perderlo de vista y entre rápido, el hambre se me había hecho presente otra vez.

Comí el primer bocado, lo saboree y no me gusto. Lo mismo pasó con el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto. Nada me gustaba hasta que probé el rameen y me sacio el hambre insoportable.

El olor de Kagura comenzaba a irritarme la nariz. Realmente algo andaba mal, no podía sentir tan fuerte ese aroma. Me asome por la ventana otra vez, ahora había dos siluetas. -Trajo compañía, con razón era molesto.- mi equilibrio también andaba averiado apenas podía pararme con seguridad en el marco externo de la ventana. Salte y llegue hasta la terraza. -¿Qué buscas?- inquirí molesta enfrente de ella.

-Esperaba que no salieras.- soltó mas enojada que yo y se hizo a un lado. Una mole grisácea se me vino encima, me corrí con torpeza. Me superaba por triplicado el tamaño y la velocidad. Me enrosco con sus brazos macizos y me apretó hasta el punto de ahogarme y romperme los huesos. -¡Naraku te quiere muerta!- grito Kagura de lejos observando paciente.

-Va a tener que hacer algo mejor que esto.- hable con el ultimo ápice de aire que me quedaba. Los brazos de mi enemigo saltaron en pedacitos y me libere. Amago con terminar de aplastarme y estallo en mil partes más sin que lo tocara ni una sola de mis uñas. Había algo de mí que no reaccionaba hasta que pudo despertar y el dolor en mi pecho se hizo evidente. -Aaah...- sin fuerzas caí al piso y me doble de dolor.

-¡Kagome!- su voz gruesa y formidable retumbo en mis oídos y me llevo bien profundo en mi oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El olor a comida me estaba mareando. Me levante de súbito y corrí al baño. El pecho aun me ardía, los huesos rotos no se habían acabado de soldar. Toda mi comida anterior había terminado en el inodoro, no había forma de retener algo en mi estomago.

-¿Estas enferma?- mis vellos se erizaron al instante y sentí que las piernas me temblaban.

-¿Qué… qué haces acá?- totalmente confundida caí en el profundo mar dorado de sus orbes, que no fue suficiente para detener mi ataque de nauseas. Sentí sus manos recogiendo mi cabello y una corriente estremecedora camino por mi espalda.

-Te lastimaron y me quede a cuidarte.- me susurro al oído. Paso su brazo en mi cintura con cuidado y me levanto. Me acerco a las canillas de la ducha y me descargo solo poco de agua fría sobre mi nuca, brindándome alivio. –Parece que hubieras tomado mucho. ¿Tomaste?- inquirió incrédulo.

-No, hace días que estoy así. Creí que era por extrañar mi casa.- le comente y sonrió de costado casi arrogante.

-¿La casa o a mi?- soltó una suave risa y me sentí en el cielo.

N/A: Eeeehh... mmm... Como q hace 13 días que no publico, ¿no? ¿Soy muy mala? ¿Muy reventada? Se me paso, sinceramente se me paso. Me envicie con "Diarios de Vampiros" y no pare hasta darme cuenta de que me estaba olvidando un pequeñisimo detalle. Igual aca esta uno de los capitulos finales... si llega el final. Asi que espero que les gusten los ultimos cap, que lo disfruten. Y con respecto a este capitulo... ustedes saben a que se pueden deber los sintomas? Se dan una idea? Yo se que si... muajajajaja =P

Me voy dejo de delirar.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que si publicaba mañana iba a ser oficialmente 2 semanas... que crueldad.

Reviews bienvenidos...

Cuidense y sean libres!


	17. Capitulo 16: La incógnita

Disclaimer: Hoy no hago circo, ni acto de nena caprichosa porque Rumiko dijo que si me portaba bien me iba a regalar algo. Espero que sea a Inu.

Sale el sol.

Capitulo XVI: La incógnita.

Suspiro, estaba cada vez más preocupado por ella. El sufrimiento que padecía no era propio de su condición sobrenatural. Eso que tenia era más que un dolor de estomago. Se acerco a ella, calculador, la levanto del frio piso y la recostó en la cama. La joven estaba helada, la impotencia le taladraba en las sienes. -¿Qué puedo hacer?- pensó en voz alta como si ello le ayudara a tener mayor claridad. Su ceño se frunció, el aroma y los sonidos ya no eran los habituales. Giro ágil, dio una patada hacia atrás y se acerco mas a Kagome intentando protegerla de lo que su inconsciente le había prevenido.

-Cálmate, no vengo a lastimarla.- explico la mujer del abanico con dejadez, como si aquel detalle fuera de poca importancia -Me tiene asombrada su cambio, se está volviendo vulnerable. Se siente por toda la atmosfera.- se aproximo unos centímetros mas al lugar donde descansaba Kagome y se detuvo en seco.

-Kagura...- el gruñido retumbo en seco entre los dientes de Inuyasha -...no te muevas.- el joven estaba tenso preparado para matar y al mismo tiempo inhibiéndose -No quiero derramar sangre delante de ella.- pronuncio con lo poco que le quedaba de buena voluntad.

-De acuerdo, no me acerco. También te diste cuenta de lo frágil que se volvió.- comento alejándose a una esquina de la habitación, el chico la miro sin comprender -Veo que es inconsciente tu deseo de protegerla. Esto es más gordo de lo que pensé.- hablo más para sí misma que para el joven Taisho -Naraku está desesperado, quiere ver qué le pasa. No porque se preocupe por ella, simplemente creo que es curiosidad.- explicaba tranquilamente, reposo la vista en la muchacha de oscuro cabello y su semblante fue tomando un tono de sorpresa mientras vislumbraba su vientre mínimamente abultado.

-Que trate de acercarse y va a ser el único responsable de lo que le pase.- advirtió Inuyasha ya más calmado pero manteniendo un estado de alerta, que consideraba bastante inusual. Acaricio lentamente las mejillas de la muchacha, con gesto dulcificado sus labios depositaron un leve beso en su frente.

Kagura comenzó a pensar mil cosas, una más disparatada que la otra. -¿Está comiendo demasiado?- empezó por la que parecía la más sana de todas y siguió observando el casi invisible bulto, como si algo se ocultara allí. Algún oscuro secreto.

-No, todo lo contrario. Vomita todo lo come, hace dos días que la veo así; pero me conto que antes de volver ya venía mal. Así que más o menos hace una semana que no está bien.- aprecio el peli-plateado dándose cuenta de la gravedad del problema, que ya de por si era grave antes de planteárselo -¿Por qué preguntas?- su postura se fue volviendo amenazante mientras los segundos de silencio transcurrían.

La mujer de rojizos ojos pensó un infinito instante y observo al muchacho tratando de disimular el miedo. -Por eso...- susurro sombría y señalo el vientre de Kagome -Aléjala de estos lugares, lo más que puedas. Sospecho que Naraku la quiere retener otra vez como rata de laboratorio.- camino hasta la salida, media ida de la realidad -Si consigo información te la voy a hacer llegar.- menciono con cautela y desapareció.

El joven Taisho escruto a la morena con detenimiento. -¿Eso qué?- acaricio el lugar señalado, la examino cuidadoso y en su rostro fue cayendo el asombro como pequeñas pinceladas -Esta...- lo veía y no parecía encajar la realidad con lo ocurría en ese mismo instante. Apoyo su oreja encima del bulto con cuidado de no aplastarlo. -No se oye nada.- suspiro confundido. Deslumbrado, quedo fundido en sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los parpados con lentitud, se estiro en la cama y bostezo. Se sentía cansada, a pesar de haber dormido horas, y con hambre. Se levanto, camino hasta la sala y lo encontró, el pecho se le lleno de paz. Estaba dormido, con una cara demasiado dura como si tuviera pesadillas. –Permaneció a mi lado.- afirmo y en su interior resonó como una pregunta. Estaba atolondrada por su demoledora presencia, se aproximo, toco lentamente su piel y se sobresalto cuando lo vio despertarse. –Perdón, te desperté.- se disculpo y retrocedió unos pasos sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía extraño.

Sonrió de lado. –No estaba dormido.- menciono embriagado por Kagome, parecía que olía mas dulce que de costumbre e incluso se veía más bella de lo que ya era. –Hay que irnos.- le dijo sin pensar en nada más que ella.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- murmuro hechizada por la curvatura a los labios de Inuyasha –Además, no voy a llegar muy lejos como me siento.- dijo ya más distendida y tranquila.

Se acerco, poso sus brazos en la cintura de la joven y la apretó con delicadeza contra su cuerpo. –Naraku te está buscando.- susurro en el oído de Kagome, haciéndola estremecer – Y estoy seguro que no va a parar por nada.- continuo clavando sus doradas orbes en sus achocolatados ojos.

La morena se separo de él brusca, enroscada en furia y tristeza. -¿Por qué? ¿Ahora qué quiere?- se agarro la cabeza intentando comprender -¿Quién te dijo?- se enfoco en Inuyasha, camino hasta él y lo miro seria -¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto molesta.

-Kagura me lo dijo, pero si no crees en mi pregúntale a ella.- retruco exasperado con su conducta –No queres estar cerca de mí. ¿No?- harto ya de la actitud, corrió el rostro y dejo de mirarla.

-No, no es eso. Es todo lo contrario, no quiero que vos estés cerca de mí. Siempre corro peligro, no quiero que sufras vos también.- pronuncio arrepentida, rodeo su espalda, se apretó a él y beso su omoplato -No te merezco…- susurro triste.

El oji-dorado dio la vuelta y la acurruco contra su pecho. –Ahora no me podes cuidar, no hace falta. Aparte te tengo que cuidar yo a vos, por lo débil que estas.- murmuro sobre su oído –Déjame que te ayude, no seas tonta.- la observo a los ojos, para que no pudiera dudar.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué hay que irnos? ¿Qué hay de malo ahora?- inquirió aferrada a su pecho, el lugar donde más segura se sentía en esos momentos. Como cuando era humana, solía refugiarse en ese lugar cada vez que se sentía mal.

Inuyasha le tomo la mano y la encamino al baño. Se pararon enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí, levanto la camisa de la joven y le señalo su vientre. –Por esto.- explico tan entrañado como ella.

Kagome, fuera de sí, observo el reflejo mientras se acariciaba el bulto mínimo casi invisible. -¿Estoy… estoy? No, es impo…- lo veía y no podía articular ni la mas mínima oración, el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Su mente iba más rápido que ella. –Es imposible, no puedo estar…- sus labios enmudecieron de solo pensar en esa palabra.

El platinado se puso a sus espaldas y toco su vientre. –Pero eso parece.- afirmo incrédulo, una parte de él parecía rebalsar de alegría mientras la otra zozobraba en duda.

-Es algo mas, algo salió mal. No escucho mas latidos que él tuyo y el mío.- le explico Kagome tratando de buscar más explicaciones.

-Yo tampoco.- apoyo la oreja en la suave piel de la morena –Es una incógnita.- susurro atormentado.

N/A: Creo que salio uno de los cap mas largos de toda la historia, pero igual siempre queda corto (no se porque razón). Asi, me retrase... soy un desastre esta semana que paso me olvide de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo. Me disculpo, no merecen una escritora amateur tan jodidamente colgada (en especial porque se lo que es esperar la continuacion). Bueno me despido, estoy corta de tiempo.

Besos...

Reviews bienvenidos, como siempre.


End file.
